


The Radio Show

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: Resolution19 [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Welcome to Night Vale Setting, M/M, Radio Host Castiel (Supernatural), Welcome to Night Vale fusion, pre-destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: Good morning, listeners. Today, a long, black car drove into town. There are two men inside: one who is not ugly, and one whose hair is not short.The man whose hair is not short can be described simply as a man whose hair is not short who is himself also not short.The man who is not ugly, however... Oh, listeners, the man who is not ugly is much more than that. He is neither tall nor short, with hair that is not dark and is not light. His skin is smooth and dappled with freckles. His eyes are clear and not blue and not hazel and not anything but the clearest, brightest green. His fingers are strong and do not tap on the steering wheel to the music. There is no music. He wonders why there is no music.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Resolution19 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275806
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	The Radio Show

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Welcome to Night Vale_ fusion  
Source: Just me!
> 
> Originally posted November 13, 2019 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/189051287797/the-radio-show-november-13-2019)

_Good morning, listeners. Today, a long, black car drove into town. There are two men inside: one who is not ugly, and one whose hair is not short._

_The man whose hair is not short can be described simply as a man whose hair is not short who is himself also not short._

_The man who is not ugly, however... Oh, listeners, the man who is not ugly is much more than that. He is neither tall nor short, with hair that is not dark and is not light. His skin is smooth and dappled with freckles. His eyes are clear and not blue and not hazel and not anything but the clearest, brightest green. His fingers are strong and do not tap on the steering wheel to the music. There is no music. He wonders why there is no music._

_The man who is not ugly just frowned at the radio. He is driving, and his brother - the man whose hair is not short - just asked him to keep his eyes on the road, please, and try not to kill them both. The man whose hair is not short attempts to return to his book._

_The man who is not ugly protests that the man on the radio is narrating his actions and it is - and I quote - "creeping him the hell out."_

_The man whose hair is not short has stopped reading his book and is now also frowning at the radio. He tells his brother that he does not know what is happening. That he hasn't read about anything like this, and that they should stop and attempt to discover what is going on._

_The man who is not ugly mutters his agreement under his breath and pulls over sharply, killing the engine. The long, black car is now parked in front of Little Gabe's Candy Store. It is partially obscuring the large "Mandatory Dum-Dums Inside" sign in the window, but that is all right, since we all know already the important role mandatory suckers play in our carefully regulated health._

_The man who is not ugly is starting to reminisce about the times his baby has been possessed. To clarify, dear listeners, the man who is not ugly is referring to his long, black car as his baby. He does not have any children. He has only his brother, the man whose hair is not short, and his baby, the long, black car._

_He is beginning to reminisce, but his words are not wistful. They are instead angry and fearful. The man who is not ugly remembers when his baby was possessed by a ghost, and he fears the same eventuality now. The man who is not ugly should not panic, however, listeners, because his baby is not possessed, only listening to the radio._

_The man whose hair is not short has pulled his brother out of the long, black car and has started talking to him in frantic undertones. The particulars of the conversation are unimportant. The salient details are that the man whose hair is not short believes this to be a case, such as those the brothers frequently deal with in their quest to protect the world from the supernatural; the man who is not ugly is gripped with a terrifying dread that his baby will be taken from him to a place that he cannot recover her from; and both brothers are slowly beginning to realize that the faint voice of the local radio station that they can hear through the glass of Little Gabe's Candy Store is narrating their entire conversation._

_The man who is not ugly swears. The man whose hair is not short notices the "Mandatory Dum-Dums Inside" sign in the window of Little Gabe's Candy Store. He swallows thickly._

_"Hey, Dean," the man whose hair is not short says to his brother, the man who is not ugly._

_"Yeah, Sam," the man who is not ugly says back, his voice gruff and low._

_"I think this might be more than we can handle on our own," the man whose hair is not short says to his brother, the man who is not ugly. The man whose hair is not short is worried. He and his brother have successfully faced many supernatural entities, including vampires, ghosts, and demons. They have never heard their lives narrated aloud by a friendly neighborhood radio host before. This startles and alarms them._

_The man who is not ugly agrees. The two men get back into the long, black car. The man who is not ugly starts the car, but shuts off the radio immediately. The long, black car is silent, dear listeners._

_The man who is not ugly pulls the long, black car away from Little Gabe's Candy Store. He turns around in the parking lot of Angel Wing Records. The man who is not ugly drives his long, black car back out of our quiet little town._

_He and his brother are on their way to visit their friend Bobby Singer - you know, the retired hunter. There, the three men will discuss the things the man who is not ugly and the man whose hair is not short saw and heard in our quiet little town._

_And then they will be back, oh yes. The man whose hair is not short will not be able to abide a mystery unexplored, and the man who is not ugly will return to make sure the residents of this town are safe. He does not know about our mandated safety days. He worries for us, dear listeners._

_Oh, the red taillights of the long, black car are fading in the distance as the man who is not ugly and the man whose hair is not short leave our borders for the first time. We shall await their return..._

Castiel clears his throat and straightens up in his chair. The two men will be back, including the delightfully freckled man with the green eyes. Until then, he has a radio show to run. His long fingers sift through the papers on his desk easily and he pulls the correct sheet free. Castiel leans forward and purrs into the microphone.

_Until then, listeners, let us take a look at the Community Calendar..._


End file.
